This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for reducing uranium fluoride by reaction with magnesium in a molten-salt medium, thereby generating uranium as bulk metal, the process being accomplished at pressures and temperatures lower than those usually employed in commercial reductions of uranium fluoride by magnesium in pressure-containment vessels; likewise, the present invention offers a means to carry out substantially continuous reductions. Both continuous operations and operations at reduced pressures and temperatures offer economic and engineering advantages over commercial practice and other prior art.